


You Are A Great Friend, Danny:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Decisions, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e21 A'ohe Ia E Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s10e21 A'ohe ia e Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Vacation, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny checks on Steve after they had their talk at cemetery, What happens after they talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*
Kudos: 2





	You Are A Great Friend, Danny:

*Summary: Danny checks on Steve after they had their talk at cemetery, What happens after they talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams waa worried about his very best friend, & partner. He knew that he was going through something major in his life. He hopes that he can help him in someway, or form. But, He won't force him to talk, unless he wants to. The Blond will be there every step of the way, if Commander Steve McGarrett needs him to be.

Meanwhile, Steve had a lot to think about, After they closed their current case. Nothing really made sense to him after being on the islands for 10 years. The **_Five-O Commander_** was hoping to find some peace after moving back there, But he hasn’t, & he doesn’t know what to do about it. The Hunky Brunette decided to take a trip to clear his head, & take care of himself for once.

Danny got to Steve’s house, He found the man in their usual spot sitting in one of the chairs by the beach. The Shorter Man saw that his best friend was exhausted, & just wanted it to end. He cleared his throat, & went to him with some cold beers. “You doing okay there, Babe ?”, He was worried about him after his recent behavior.

As they were drinking their beers, The Former Seal was open, & honest. He sighed, “I think I need to get out of here for awhile, I need to clear my head, & just decompress”, He took another sip of his beer. The Shorter Man could understand that, The Loudmouth Detective said, “Whatever you decide, I am with you, You know that, Right ?”, Steve smiled, & said, “You are a great friend, Danny”, They spent the rest of their time together. Steve knew that he can always go home to his ohana, if he needs to.

The End.


End file.
